


韦恩贊助之JLA论坛

by Emanium



Category: DCU
Genre: Humor, M/M, 论坛体
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanium/pseuds/Emanium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>欢乐向论坛体，内容黄暴请慎入，内含：<br/>【求解】公司厕所水箱上面常见到白色液体是什么鬼？ ！<br/>【求助】老爸要我向四弟传授性教育但全家都是基佬怎么破？<br/>【求助】开玩笑玩脱了被求婚对象讨厌了，我该怎么办？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 【求解】公司厕所水箱上面常见到白色液体是什么鬼？ ！

**【求解】公司厕所水箱上面常见到白色液体是什么鬼？ ！**  
  
如题，一大清早想解个手就被恶心到了  
No. 001 《楼主·高级会员》金鞭子让你一秒变诚实于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
比手速大赛正式开始已经完结谢谢参与！  
No. 002 《会员》二代沙发霸主青出于蓝于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
楼上吃饱没事干是吧？  
No. 003 《高级会员》中产单身狗求包养朋友和侄子之道于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
被上面的分了个神，回去看了看标题才发现有什么不对！ ！ ！这信息量！ ！ ！（公司的厕所的水箱的上面，读着好别扭……）  
No. 004 同觉得恶心总之楼主没碰到就万事大吉于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
咋觉得楼主其实心里明白，只是死也不认而已  
No. 005 楼主是不是已经碰到了实话实说于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
我天！白♂色♂液♂体！那只能是——  
No. 006 楼主你是真傻假傻于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
论套套的重要性  
No. 007 同时论激情逆天的射惊弧于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
目测求解是假，求安慰是真  
No. 008 洗干净就让遭遇不幸的楼楼到怀里来于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
楼主好慢啊！脑补体位中～  
No. 009 洗什么留下来当回忆也行啊于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
一直以为金鞭太太是个妹子的我哭死在洗手间  
No. 010 一辈子求WW鹰女同人本于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
等等这定论是怎么下的  
No. 011 金鞭太太孰男孰女于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
是说太太如果是妹子就会进女厕那女厕又怎么会有射♂出♂来的液体你说？ ！  
No. 012 楼主是巾帼还是须眉于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
是二楼那个？  
No. 013 《会员》口香糖卖得好是我的号召力强于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
三楼  
回复No. 009：人家还在疯狂洗鞭子  
No. 014 《会员》不是每个金毛会狮子吼的都姓谢于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
啧啧啧，口香糖跟金毛狮王又出来秀恩爱。火把在哪？  
No. 015 《高级会员》中产单身狗求包养朋友和侄子之道于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
刚用洗洁精把鞭子从头到尾洗了个遍，一会叫主席给我看看里面还有没有残余物  
回复No. 012：我确确实实是女汉子！总部刚建不久洗手间还是男女共用  
回复No. 013：三楼没错，就是骨干成员专用那个  
回复No. 015：再歪楼我叫顾问给你减工资！  
No. 016 《楼主·高级会员》金鞭子让你一秒变诚实于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
那那那是鞭子碰到了？ ？ ！ ！虽然是SM道具但碰到别.人.的.还是挺恶心  
No. 017 卧槽金鞭子很贵的吧于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
是碰了一下？ ！还是已经放在水箱上面整整五分钟吸收了充足的营养才——？ ！  
No. 018 卧槽会留下异味的吧于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
什么年代？公司总部的厕所还要男女共用？简直不忍直视！  
No. 019 《待审核·会员》头顶锃亮美型又时尚于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
同看到白色液体，表示已经见怪不怪(ﾉ￣д￣)ﾉ  
回复No. 017：楼主的鞭子别有用途。  
回复No. 019：那是水源问题，总部附近没有水流供应。我们的技术顾问已经着手解决了。  
No. 020 《高级会员》奥利奥喂树洞才是正路于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
奥利奥大大求八卦！隔壁的 **【心累】忠犬主席和女王顾问心里YY实里放闪人干事？ ！还让人体树洞活吗？ ！** 贴子还会更吗？  
No. 021 忠犬女王一生推于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
同问！  
No. 022 《会员》后妈高富帅有一头浓密黑发还是后妈好于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
别作死！  
No. 023 《会员》不伦哥哥熊弟跟外星男友我容易吗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
更什么？被坛主封了还倒贴了工资  
No. 024 《高级会员》奥利奥喂树洞才是正路于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
摸摸奥利奥，减人工是硬伤但拿了一份厚重的粮却用不了才是真伤有没有？ ！单恋对象还是个吃货，我连买个菜也买不了那是什么鬼设定？ ！  
No. 025 《高级会员》脑洞破天的穷光蛋于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
脑洞大大别哭！大大的 **【求破】绿戒求婚会不会遭天谴？** 怎么没了下文？  
No. 026 《会员》二代沙发霸主青出于蓝于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
累觉不爱，弃了！  
No. 027 《高级会员》脑洞破天的穷光蛋于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
什么？？！！大大我一直看好你的啊！！  
No. 028 《会员》二代沙发霸主青出于蓝于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
你们还有人记得悲催的楼主吗？还有人关心楼主粘满白♂色♂液♂体的鞭子吗？  
No. 029 正楼者一生平安喜乐于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
我还关心是谁在光天化日之下在洗手间里啪啪啪呢  
No. 030 手中的火把已经点燃了于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
卧槽！重点来了！楼主快回来八！  
No. 031 激情不分何时何地的好不好于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
楼主今早回公司时有看见什么人吗？   
No. 032 柯南授教的溯因推理于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
体位更耐人寻味！三寸丁丁表示浮在半空也射不上水箱  
No. 033 为理性讨论牺牲小我于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
走了一圈没见到主席，还是拿鞭子去面向太阳那边晒晒吧。  
回复No. 020：你心里有谱的话就说来听听！没事让我的真O之索染上别人的DNA我可是恨得牙痒痒！  
回复No. 032：不就是平时见惯那几个：中产单身狗、沙发霸主、口香糖、金毛狮王、奥利奥、脑洞君。还有在三楼走廊上碰到顾问，不过他走得很匆匆。  
No. 034 《楼主·高级会员》金鞭子让你一秒变诚实于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
好贴必顶！@225磅全是肌肉不是脂肪 @不伦哥哥熊弟跟外星男友我容易吗 @氪石武士刀怒插想上我爸的外星狗  
PS：家里Boss凌晨五点跟毒藤女打了个照面，我就知道事情没这么简单。  
No. 035 《会员》紧身警服秀伦家的曲线玲珑于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
早看见了。你这ID真不要脸。  
No. 036 《会员》不伦哥哥熊弟跟外星男友我容易吗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
只有我关心不容易君的ID吗？这不伦哥哥是什么跟什么？  
No. 037 看看贴洗洗眼于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
谢谢关心。虽说家丑不可外扬但我三观已碎不得不说，家里大哥二哥之间的关♂系已经突破伦理的极限。  
No. 038 《会员》不伦哥哥熊弟跟外星男友我容易吗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
哈，我还没到要在洗手间里艹哭他的程度。  
No. 039 《会员》225磅全是肌肉不是脂肪于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
我擦，被艾特进这等无节操的贴子！手动再见！  
@金鞭子让你一秒变诚实 我爸是顾问你也敢说这话，你死定了！  
No. 040 《会员》氪石武士刀怒插想上我爸的外星狗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
有暴力倾向的熊孩子好走不送！  
No. 041 《会员》225磅全是肌肉不是脂肪于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
225磅的败家子，你也不差多少。  
@氪石武士刀怒插想上我爸的外星狗 你搞清楚对方是谁才放狠话好吗？  
No. 042 《会员》不伦哥哥熊弟跟外星男友我容易吗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
歪神马楼！你们没看见楼主整理了知情人士名单吗？ ？ ！ ！求厕所play的真相！ ！  
@中产单身狗求包养朋友和侄子之道 @二代沙发霸主青出于蓝 @口香糖卖得好是我的号召力强 @不是每个金毛会狮子吼的都姓谢 @奥利奥喂树洞才是正路 @脑洞破天的穷光蛋  
No. 043 忽视重点的都是SB 于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
已经知道的表示深入探究会引来杀身之祸。  
No. 044 《高级会员》奥利奥喂树洞才是正路于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
心中有数的表示深入探究会引来杀身之祸，但喜闻乐见。  
No. 045 《会员》紧身警服秀伦家的曲线玲珑于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
猜也猜得到的表示深入探究会引来杀身之祸，楼上于心何忍？  
No. 046 《会员》不伦哥哥熊弟跟外星男友我容易吗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
当事人很可怕的吗？怎么大家都一个反应？  
No. 047 封口费是多少你们说于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
晒完太阳本想跟主席说说公事，却在主席门前听见娇喘声！是今早的罪魁祸首没跑了！  
No. 048 《楼主·高级会员》金鞭子让你一秒变诚实于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
卧槽！ ！这高能得！ ！楼主快来一记旋风扫叶腿把门踢开！ ！  
No. 049 裤子已脱等直播于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
金鞭太太每天生活在水深火热之中，佩服！ ！  
No. 050 屏幕前一脸幸灾乐祸于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
等等主席是那个主席吗？ ！  
No. 051 《会员》二代沙发霸主青出于蓝于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
就是那个主席！我想我知道里面是谁跟谁了！别踢啊！  
No. 052 《高级会员》中产单身狗求包养朋友和侄子之道于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
别冲动！ ！ ！别乱来！ ！ ！  
No. 053 《会员》不伦哥哥熊弟跟外星男友我容易吗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
@不伦哥哥熊弟跟外星男友我容易吗 你还不快删贴？ ！他干完了肯定会来这！  
No. 054 《会员》紧身警服秀伦家的曲线玲珑于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
十分钟前已经在尝试黑进这论坛了，你以为很容易？ ！  
No. 055 《会员》不伦哥哥熊弟跟外星男友我容易吗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
别担心楼主只是一脸八卦的趴在门前呃呃呃呃呃？ ？ ？ ！ ！ ！  
No. 056 《高级会员》奥利奥喂树洞才是正路于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
怎么了？ ！楼主还大丈夫？ ！  
No. 057 《会员》紧身警服秀伦家的曲线玲珑于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
一个拿着武士刀的小孩子一腿把门踢飞了！更正，是绿光闪闪的武士刀！  
No. 058 《楼主·高级会员》金鞭子让你一秒变诚实于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
……武士刀……  
No. 059 《会员》紧身警服秀伦家的曲线玲珑于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
……小孩子……  
No. 060 《会员》不伦哥哥熊弟跟外星男友我容易吗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
还绿光闪闪，哈！  
No. 061 《会员》225磅全是肌肉不是脂肪于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
目害！ ！ ！这GV片场既视感！ ！ ！我什么也没看见！ ！ ！  
No. 062 《楼主·高级会员》金鞭子让你一秒变诚实于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
救命，头好痛！这突然爆发出来的、强大的杀气是怎么回事？ ！  
No. 063 《高级会员》奥利奥喂树洞才是正路于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
什么情况？ ！ @脑洞破天的穷光蛋 你不是在同翼二楼吗？  
No. 064 《高级会员》中产单身狗求包养朋友和侄子之道于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
我要将夺我爸处子之身的大笨狗千刀万剐剁成肉泥！ ！ ！  
No. 065 《会员》氪石武士刀怒插想上我爸的外星狗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
我已经离家出走了还真是万幸。  
[图片]烛光点点.gif[/图片]  
No. 066 《会员》紧身警服秀伦家的曲线玲珑于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
@不伦哥哥熊弟跟外星男友我容易吗 今夜别回家了，我有张双人床。  
No. 067 《会员》后妈高富帅有一头浓密黑发还是后妈好于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
处子之身…… @紧身警服秀伦家的曲线玲珑 论性教育的重要性  
No. 068 《会员》不伦哥哥熊弟跟外星男友我容易吗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
艾特我是几个意思，这责任重大叫他爸自己教他好不好？  
No. 069 《会员》紧身警服秀伦家的曲线玲珑于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
慌什么？他爸在现场已授遍传宗接代的所有秘诀  
No. 070 《会员》225磅全是肌肉不是脂肪于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
@中产单身狗求包养朋友和侄子之道 刚赶到三楼看见同事用黄金狗圈带孩子，这算虐童吗？ ！  
No. 071 《高级会员》脑洞破天的穷光蛋于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
别担心，那狗圈上面还是他爸的DNA。  
No. 072 《楼主·高级会员》金鞭子让你一秒变诚实于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
完了？  
No. 073 《会员》紧身警服秀伦家的曲线玲珑于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
我好像在混乱中get到了真相……  
No. 074 结合40楼和72楼的发言当事人是主席和顾问？ ！于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
等等顾问是那个顾问吗？ ！  
No. 075 《会员》二代沙发霸主青出于蓝于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
头脑一清醒就来翻翻贴子～ 楼主的用词看得人家羞羞哒～ (⁄ ⁄^⁄ᗨ⁄^⁄ ⁄)  
No. 076 《坛主》左拥右抱的哥谭王子于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
惊现坛主大大！坛主大大抱一个！  
No. 077 望壕垂怜于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
坛主大大也对迷之办公室恋情感兴趣？主席顾问间的啪啪啪居然会吸引到布鲁西宝贝！  
No. 078 爱情不分贵贱于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
又玩精分了，恶心！  
No. 079 《会员》225磅全是肌肉不是脂肪于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
我走了，大家保重。  
No. 080 《会员》紧身警服秀伦家的曲线玲珑于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
我走了，有缘再会。  
No. 081 《会员》不伦哥哥熊弟跟外星男友我容易吗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
又见壕，羡慕嫉妒恨！  
No. 082 《高级会员》脑洞破天的穷光蛋于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
只是来点一点名而已。感谢43楼的总结君把知情人士都列在一起～ (＾ω＾)  
回复No. 079：别这样，人家有颗玻璃心～  
回复No. 080、No. 081：我来了就想走？之前明明聊得这么开心  
回复No. 082：呵呵，之后的工资更堪忧呢～  
No. 083 《坛主》左拥右抱的哥谭王子于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
这满满的恶意……坛主我什么时候得罪您了？  
No. 084 《高级会员》脑洞破天的穷光蛋于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
点名完毕！这贴子还是封了吧，没分级的给思想不成熟的孩子们看到就不好了。  
@后妈高富帅有一头浓密黑发还是后妈好 两张单人床两小时后送达不谢，别辜负哥谭第一富的好意哟～  
@金鞭子让你一秒变诚实 韦恩科技的分子洗衣机借你一用  
No. 085 《坛主》左拥右抱的哥谭王子于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
**——此贴已封——**


	2. 【求助】老爸要我向四弟传授性教育但全家都是基佬怎么破？

**【求助】老爸要我向四弟传授性教育但全家都是基佬怎么破？**  
  
唉，这事说来话长，楼主压力山大已经快崩溃了！就几天以前我家四弟为保护我爸的处子之身打断了我爸的啪啪啪，我爸老羞成怒大开杀戒，在灭了相关人士以后面了壁思了过，归根究底是四弟在性方面认知不够，才会认为我爸这样天天滚床单的花花公子还会有什么贞操可言！呐老爸你反省四弟的教育是对的，但那是你的问题跟我完全没关系好不好？ ！  
话说回来，我昨晚回家时我爸抱着我弟从天而降，抛下一句「你跟他说说为什么别人在睡房里干正事的时候稍有智慧的人都不会把门踢开」老天啊你为毛跟我说这话啊你跟你怀里的臭小子说就不行啊啊啊？ ？ ！ ！然后我爸一个华丽转身就消失不见了！ ！就把我跟熊孩子丢在一块不理我们死活！ ！老爸你的人性呢？ ？是说我平时也有替他看管小孩，我也知道我是最佳人妻代表，我贤良淑德我善解人意，但他有没有想想艹我的是我弟是他的二儿子啊？ ！我家善产强攻诱受哒，我又怎么会懂得什么是贞操什么是处男你说？ ！什么性教育在我家都是浮云，我们全家都是男男恋的根本就没有参考对象好不好？ ！  
PS：趁坛主不在地球快快留言！  
No. 001 《楼主·会员》紧身警服秀伦家的曲线玲珑于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
我本来只是抢沙发的，但楼主贴子信息量略大。这又是假求帮助真求安慰的贴子？  
No. 002 《会员》二代沙发霸主青出于蓝于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
稳坐椅子。槽太多不知道如何吐起。我大概知道事情的来龙去脉。  
No. 003 《高级会员》中产单身狗求包养朋友和侄子之道于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
卧槽，这到底是什么鬼？ ！有四个孩子的大男人怎么会是处子之身？ ！你的弟弟又怎么会打断你爸那事儿，到底是睡房的门没锁还是你爸在客厅里跟人嘿咻？ ！拖着四个油瓶的奶爸还没阳痿还能天天滚床单？ ！我先去补个血，请吐槽帝继续！  
No. 004 读完第一段吐血三升于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
一刷新连板凳都没了！你老爹便是让人开辟也只能是后花园好吗？这何来处子之身啊？  
No. 005 这古早的词现在是男女通用的吗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
让我先理理我的思路。是你老弟一.个.人.打断了你老爹的兴（性）头，那你老爹把那烧饼丢出家门就是了，大开杀戒是怎么回事？你弟打断人家XXOO的背后还有同谋的吗？再说你爹的重点偏到姥姥家了，是该教你弟尊重别人的私隐而不是教他天天滚床单会贞操不保好不好？  
No. 006 好心给楼主爹地安利精神科医生于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
「我也知道我是最佳人妻代表，我贤良淑德我善解人意」一句话让我整个人都不好了。  
@225磅全是肌肉不是脂肪 在没掉尽家丑以前，请来牵走你这丧病的好人妻。  
回复No. 004：都说了是熊孩子把门踢开了。  
回复No. 005：这算性别歧视了吧。  
回复No. 006：楼主他爹是有起床气就拿所有人泄火的类型。  
No. 007 《会员》不伦哥哥熊弟跟外星男友我容易吗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
楼主家里一个女人都没有？楼主跟三个弟弟都是从火星来的吗？  
No. 008 地球人怎么会发这种奇葩的贴子于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
火星人多正常！我直觉得整个宇宙的生物思维都比楼主家的简单易懂。  
No. 009 《高级会员》奥利奥喂树洞才是正路于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
这人妻既视感……楼主你跟你爸都干过什么来着……  
No. 010 看得我一身鸡皮疙瘩于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
回复No. 004：我爸身强力壮，大概八十岁也不会阳痿。  
回复No. 007：225磅昨晚帮着带孩子，现在还在睡午觉。  
回复No. 008：这家里的男人都身兼母职。  
回复No. 010：没什么见不得光的事吧。以前他会让我穿着紧身衣三角裤在外面闲逛，现在已经轮到我四弟了。  
No. 011 《楼主·会员》紧身警服秀伦家的曲线玲珑于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
八十岁不阳痿也弹尽粮绝精尽人亡了吧！  
No. 012 朝枚之年拍爷样と美少年のSEX铁定心脏病发于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
回复No. 011：你老公这魔性的ID只让人记得他的体重超标。  
No. 013 《会员》不伦哥哥熊弟跟外星男友我容易吗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
神马？ ？ ！ ！紧身衣、三角裤？ ？ ！ ！那少年光滑笔直的腿不都露出来啦？ ！这福利！ ！  
No. 014 向新世界前进前进前进进于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
↑楼上这样暴露自己的兴趣好吗？节操稀里哗啦掉了一地！  
No. 015 弹性十足丰润健美的俏臀我喜于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
↑楼上五十步笑百步，则何如？  
No. 016 姐姐手把手教你如何戴套套于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
回复No. 014、No. 015、No. 016：防弹衣已送，请查收。  
No. 017 《会员》不伦哥哥熊弟跟外星男友我容易吗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
没什么的，方便活动而已。两腿要张得开才能好好动嘛，不然伤到了可是一时半会也走不到路。小时候我爸还是挺关心我的，每晚完事后也会问我有没有受伤、还痛不痛，有血他也会帮我抹掉，有时还会亲自把我抱到床上。有时候我还挺想念那些日子，他身边都已经换了三个男孩了。  
话说回来我爸穿的也是紧身衣，那材料很有弹性的，戴上面具压下声音帅得不得了！他男友更厉害，平时都会把内裤外穿，一个眼神劈过来三秒就能把你融化！  
No. 018 《楼主·会员》紧身警服秀伦家的曲线玲珑于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
楼主脑残粉鉴定完毕！这高达战衣风靡全球的年代，还有谁会穿紧身衣？  
No. 019 《待审核·会员》头顶锃亮美型又时尚于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
内裤外穿我是真不懂，上衣连着内裤才最有美感不是吗？ ！都可以跟女装泳衣看齐了有没有？  
回复No. 019：哈？ ！你的审美观太异常了吧！  
No. 020 《高级会员》脑洞破天的穷光蛋于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
排上衣连着内裤！脑洞大大，我从时事主板追到情感天地追到亲子中心，终于截到你了！求你把 **【求破】绿戒求婚会不会遭天谴？** 更完啊！简直是为山九仞功亏一篑，我求你了！  
No. 021 《会员》二代沙发霸主青出于蓝于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
还有完没完？人家求婚有你的事吗？结婚有什么好？ ！看到那贴子就心烦意乱！  
No. 022 《高级会员》中产单身狗求包养朋友和侄子之道于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
回复No. 021：其实啊！其实你听我说！昨天查看银行户口时莫名多了5K，拨了个电话才发现是公司最大股东分红以后给大家涨的工资！是说我涨！了！工！资！ Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ 生活费以外莫名多了5K美金买什么都成耶！所以Plan绿戒已经过期了，Plan金戒正式启动！  
No. 023 《高级会员》脑洞破天的穷光蛋于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
回复No. 022：……这样啊……  
No. 024 《高级会员》脑洞破天的穷光蛋于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
等等等等！就没有人在认真地看楼主的发言吗？ ！  
No. 025 我说18楼的信息量不是一般的大于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
楼上别走！我已经被18楼吓出心脏病！这贴是不是该分一下级？  
No. 026 近亲乱伦之父子篇高清无码.avi直播中于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
这发言还真糟糕……性欲高涨的兽父向还不懂事的儿子伸出魔爪，玩坏了就换下一个……  
No. 027 简直丧心病狂不堪入目于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
楼主说得没错啊，你们慌什么？他爸就是三更半夜摸到楼主房间，爬上床在楼主嘴唇上一吻，双手触摸着楼主强壮结实的胸膛，向下游移，摸到楼主腿间……后面的章节要付费阅读。  
No. 028 《会员》不伦哥哥熊弟跟外星男友我容易吗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
斜眼望楼上。目测楼主是真呆萌，楼上跟我们一样心知肚明。  
No. 029 专业滚论坛三十年你来班门弄斧？于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
回复No. 028：裤脱看这？ ！  
No. 030 你都让我等感冒了于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
回复No. 028：你看直播了吗？  
No. 031 这准确度不科学于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
亲身经历。楼主他爹吸吹舔操无一不精无一不专，床上功夫无人能及。  
No. 032 《会员》不伦哥哥熊弟跟外星男友我容易吗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
你说初夜交了给我，那全是骗人的？  
No. 033 《会员》后妈高富帅有一头浓密黑发还是后妈好于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
回复No. 027：那是什么乱七八糟，我们很懂事的好不好？老爸干的事我们都懂，三弟还是自动请缨的对不对？ @不伦哥哥熊弟跟外星男友我容易吗  
回复No. 032：图已截好，你跳进黄河也洗不清了！  
No. 034 《楼主·会员》紧身警服秀伦家的曲线玲珑于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
回复No. 033：不，不是的！  
No. 035 《会员》不伦哥哥熊弟跟外星男友我容易吗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
难怪你初夜不落红，你真是伤透了我的心！  
No. 036 《会员》后妈高富帅有一头浓密黑发还是后妈好于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
你别胡思乱想，快看短信！我的心里只有你！  
No. 037 《会员》不伦哥哥熊弟跟外星男友我容易吗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
单身狗也是狗，秀恩爱是明目张胆的虐狗行为。  
No. 038 请关爱动物于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
楼主自己歪楼别人也不好说什么，但你不是还有个没成年的弟弟要处理吗？  
No. 039 《高级会员》金鞭子让你一秒变诚实于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
金鞭娘娘驾到！谢娘娘正楼！  
No. 040 举起娘娘美腿舔舔舔于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
唉，谢公主正楼。四弟的脑袋是个谜。可能是太早接受优等教育吧，他三观不算歪但总之跟我们不一样。四弟除了父控还严重兄控。在他眼里他爸是他的，大哥是他的，二哥他就勉为其难让了给三哥。但事与愿违，三哥不领情爱上了隔壁的外星儿子，我爸恋上了隔壁的外星老爹，而我把身心都献给了他二哥。你们举起手指算算看就明白了，外星老爹／我老爹、外星儿子／老三、老二／我，两人一CP大家出双入对，天天直播花式虐狗。四弟等得花儿谢了荷花收了蝴蝶飞了也没找到真爱，于是脑袋就坏了。  
No. 041 《楼主·会员》紧身警服秀伦家的曲线玲珑于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
你在说什么……  
No. 042 《会员》不伦哥哥熊弟跟外星男友我容易吗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
你在说什么……  
地球人太奇葩，我还是回火星好了。  
No. 043 《高级会员》奥利奥喂树洞才是正路于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
同事的家事不好干预，但多少知道这错综复杂的七人关系的表示：你到底在说什么……  
楼上别拿楼主家当地球人的基准。  
No. 044 《高级会员》中产单身狗求包养朋友和侄子之道于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
回复No. 044：这叫当局者迷旁观者清？我真为你们捉急得蛋疼啊！  
[图片]只能帮你们到这儿了.jpg[/图片]  
No. 045 《会员》二代沙发霸主青出于蓝于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
回复No. 043：同求！ 7P只存在于AV跟楼主家里。  
除了官方CP以外，结合18楼和41楼的发言，还有老爹／ALL、老四→老爹｜老大两个冷CP，楼主家简直不能再乱！  
No. 046 楼主时刻刷新劳资三观于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
萌上了老爹／ALL怎么破！是说楼主家盛产强攻诱受，那老大是诱受老二是强攻？  
No. 047 父子大法好于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
楼上带上我！让老爹推倒强气受特别带感有没有？ ！老爹是什么属性？ ！  
No. 048 一入腐门深似海，从此节操是路人于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
回复No. 047：强吗？也是傲娇吧！我看楼主还有病娇的潜质。  
回复No. 048：不论攻受，暴娇女王属性已站。  
No. 049 《高级会员》奥利奥喂树洞才是正路于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
这神马设定……傲娇强攻／病娇人妻？外星老爹／暴娇女王？那外星老爹又是什么属性？  
No. 050 奥利奥带你窥探蜜汁攻受属性于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
话说暴娇女王是什么鬼？女王只会傲不会娇的好不好？  
No. 051 攻受皆有道于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
回复No. 050：忠犬不解释。  
回复No. 051：这只女王傲是傲到极点，但还是会娇的。那不是地球人能活着看见的福利。  
No. 052《高级会员》奥利奥喂树洞才是正路于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
总觉得这贴内容似曾相识，跟之前被封的 **【求解】公司厕所水箱上面常见到白色液体是什么鬼？ ！** 有联系？  
No. 053 喜见腹黑忠犬攻和傲娇女王受于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
你知道得太多了。  
No. 054《高级会员》奥利奥喂树洞才是正路于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
好一个自爆贴！楼主这话是把攻受关系都列明了吧。  
No. 055 贵圈真乱于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
楼主家的好悲惨，全给外星家的按住一辈子不得翻身。  
No. 056 为万年受点个蜡于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
LS和LSS，你们搞清楚这是谁跟谁才评论好不好？跟外星的滚床单还有翻身的可能吗？ ！人家力大无穷那屁股跟铁一样，一个不小心把你的丁丁折断了由你接回去吗？ ！说的好像我们有选择一样，我也想反攻啊！ ！我爸也想反攻啊！ ！  
No. 057 《会员》不伦哥哥熊弟跟外星男友我容易吗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
…………………………  
No. 058 《会员》后妈高富帅有一头浓密黑发还是后妈好于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
…………………………  
No. 059 《版主》太阳能飞机载客量为一于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
神贴啊！吐槽楼主的7P世界，居然炸出个版主！  
No. 060 火烧眉毛也得留名于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
跪拜斑竹！什么时候把载客量提升到二？带小的去装逼吧！  
No. 061 免费飞机有谁不想乘于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
飞机餐也是免费的吗？  
No. 062 有飞机是土豪但载客量为一是平民那版主是神马于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
回复No. 059：……你老婆呢？  
回复No. 061：你已经死了。  
回复No. 062：你在半空中弄得出来的话，蛋白质是免费的。  
No. 063 《楼主·会员》紧身警服秀伦家的曲线玲珑于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
昨晚忙疯了，现在还在睡。  
PS：梦里还抱着枕头问候小儿子呢。  
No. 064 《版主》太阳能飞机载客量为一于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
版主大大已婚？ ！玻璃心碎一地！  
No. 065 版主太太是白富美吗求爆照于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
白富美？白玉无瑕、富可敌国、美如冠玉……也没错！  
No. 066 《版主》太阳能飞机载客量为一于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
富可敌国？版主老婆又一土豪？  
No. 067 《高级会员》脑洞破天的穷光蛋于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
楼上羡慕了？  
No. 068 《高级会员》中产单身狗求包养朋友和侄子之道于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
不……  
No. 069 《高级会员》脑洞破天的穷光蛋于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
那是回地球了吧。  
@紧身警服秀伦家的曲线玲珑 这不是偏心是什么？我放弃所有的一切跟随他，还比不上一个在给人迷奸后得出的后遗症！我心已碎成二维码！  
No. 070 《会员》不伦哥哥熊弟跟外星男友我容易吗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
还！在！睡！继续吧！ ٩(˃̶͈̀௰˂̶͈́)و  
回复No. 070：别担心，他对八岁到十三岁的小孩子最温柔，过了那个年龄就没兴趣了。  
回复No. 065：床单滚成了但这婚拖了一辈子也没结成，有生之年也别想看到了。  
No. 071 《楼主·会员》紧身警服秀伦家的曲线玲珑于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
八岁到十三岁！妈妈我又见到怪蜀黍！  
No. 072 版主你跟楼主什么关系？ ！于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
回复No. 071：别这样说……我前几天还跟绿戒交换了求婚攻略。  
回复No. 072：楼主吗？情人的儿子吧。  
No. 073 《版主》太阳能飞机载客量为一于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
哈？ ！情人的儿子？  
No. 074 这家庭关系剪不断理还乱于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
求婚攻略都交换好了，那！你！还！等！什！么！我有生之年能看到后妈吗？ ！  
No. 075 《会员》后妈高富帅有一头浓密黑发还是后妈好于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
时机啊！  
No. 076 《版主》太阳能飞机载客量为一于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
有话直说，有事快干，有屁快放！  
No. 077 人家一起床把戒指一记送面门就成事了于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
回复No. 074：是说楼主的老爸是版主的白富美老婆？ ！  
No. 078 人际关系凌乱无条理随便无秩序于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
被艾特进你的贴子就知道准没好事！那死兔崽子一大清早向老子的裤裆踹了一脚，那半死不活的SB你自己去哥谭墓地认领！  
No. 079 《会员》225磅全是肌肉不是脂肪于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
我擦，楼主老公一秒成了性无能？ ！这是什么发展？ ！  
No. 080 为楼主堪忧的性生活点一根香于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
你妈的性无能，老子痛得要命但还能勃起的好不好？ ！  
No. 081 《会员》225磅全是肌肉不是脂肪于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
怎么回事？熊孩子还活着吗？ ！ ……你下面没事吧。  
No. 082 《会员》不伦哥哥熊弟跟外星男友我容易吗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
祗剩下一口气了吧。他活该！ ……是男人最痛，但尿得了。  
No. 083 《会员》225磅全是肌肉不是脂肪于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
你不是把他活埋了吧。  
@紧身警服秀伦家的曲线玲珑 你安排的保姆服务起火了。  
No. 084 《会员》不伦哥哥熊弟跟外星男友我容易吗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
那个……我身边那位翻了个身，应该快醒了。  
No. 085 《版主》太阳能飞机载客量为一于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
MD！没活埋！用绳子绑成了一坨，关了在小黑屋里！一时半会也出不来而已  
No. 086 《会员》225磅全是肌肉不是脂肪于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
楼上这是SM的节奏了吧。  
No. 087 保姆调戏孩子系列于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
楼主人呢？爸爸回来时如何交代啊？  
No. 088 快乐建立在别人的痛苦之上于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
同问啊！ ！ 225磅把熊弟关哪了呀？ ？ ！ ！  
回复No. 085：别说那么多！先扑倒再说！  
No. 089 《楼主·会员》紧身警服秀伦家的曲线玲珑于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
……草！地标送你电话了。  
No. 090 《会员》225磅全是肌肉不是脂肪于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
版主扑倒老婆顺便求婚成不？拖拖拉拉婆婆妈妈磨磨唧唧的真TM娘们。  
No. 091 《会员》口香糖卖得好是我的号召力强于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
古往今来优柔寡断犹豫不决畏缩不前的都是你们这些臭男人好不好？一句话气得我双下巴都出来了！版主别多想了，求个婚而已，会出人命不成？真爱来之不易，要勇敢去追求！  
No. 092 《高级会员》金鞭子让你一秒变诚实于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
同是会员，楼上和楼上上别撕逼啊！  
No. 093 《会员》后妈高富帅有一头浓密黑发还是后妈好于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
那我上了啊？我真上了啊？  
No. 094 《版主》太阳能飞机载客量为一于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
慢着！版主你是要做什么？ ！三思而后行啊！  
No. 095 《会员》不伦哥哥熊弟跟外星男友我容易吗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
回复No. 090：你的地标不对啊？ ！小黑屋是找到了但里面空无一人啊？ ！  
No. 096 《楼主·会员》紧身警服秀伦家的曲线玲珑于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
那打不死的十有八九是逃掉了吧！早说找他是浪费时间！  
No. 097 《会员》225磅全是肌肉不是脂肪于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
版主？版主你人呢？ ！  
No. 098 《会员》不伦哥哥熊弟跟外星男友我容易吗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
照楼主的话已经扑倒身下人！一边嘿咻一边打字是苦活，体谅一下。  
戒指藏套套里面了，一会他替我拿掉时会发现吧？  
No. 099 《版主》太阳能飞机载客量为一于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
哈？ ！融化了怎么办？ ！你平时一般都不会戴套的吧？  
No. 100 《会员》不伦哥哥熊弟跟外星男友我容易吗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
这招绝了！待在下借鉴一下！  
No. 101 《高级会员》脑洞破天的穷光蛋于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
楼主的老二铁打的？这样摩擦着不痛？  
No. 102 钢铁之吊还是你老婆洞口大开没摩擦？于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
经楼上一说，好像又有道理……还是丁丁事大啊……  
No. 103 《高级会员》脑洞破天的穷光蛋于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
真是欲哭没泪！找遍了整个墓地也没找到我弟，我爸一定会杀了我！  
No. 104 《楼主·会员》紧身警服秀伦家的曲线玲珑于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
开了脑波WI-FI以后发现楼主你弟已经在大都会了，你赶去还来得及！  
No. 105 《高级会员》奥利奥喂树洞才是正路于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
哈？在大都会干嘛？  
No. 106 《楼主·会员》紧身警服秀伦家的曲线玲珑于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
在大都会还能干嘛？ ！版主注意！  
No. 107 《会员》不伦哥哥熊弟跟外星男友我容易吗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
注意个啥，快射了我单手打字好辛苦呃呃呃我的落地玻璃别闹啊？ ？ ！ ！  
No. 108 《版主》太阳能飞机载客量为一于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
破！窗！而！入！受死吧！  
No. 109 《会员》氪石武士刀怒插想上我爸的外星狗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
熊弟啊你又来？ ！我没眼看了！那个谁把他领回去！  
No. 110 《会员》不伦哥哥熊弟跟外星男友我容易吗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
又是我？ ！我去年买了个表！  
No. 111 《楼主·会员》紧身警服秀伦家的曲线玲珑于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
硬生生忍住没射，痛得要死！落地玻璃新安装的呀！这孩子身上为什么还会有氪石？ ！  
No. 112 《版主》太阳能飞机载客量为一于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
你身下那位可把他一击秒杀吧？  
No. 113 《会员》不伦哥哥熊弟跟外星男友我容易吗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
身下的给艹晕了起不来救我！  
No. 114 《版主》太阳能飞机载客量为一于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
哈？ ！你是多激动才能把他艹晕啊？ ！  
No. 115 《会员》不伦哥哥熊弟跟外星男友我容易吗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
求婚是人生大事，能不激动？ ！我没点闪避有人来救我吗？  
No. 116 《版主》太阳能飞机载客量为一于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
为一时快活死在武士刀下！  
@左拥右抱的哥谭王子 你安排的保姆服务起火了。  
No. 117 《会员》225磅全是肌肉不是脂肪于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
楼上人性呢？ ！  
@后妈高富帅有一头浓密黑发还是后妈好 谢谢！有机会会把交通费还你的！  
No. 118 《楼主·会员》紧身警服秀伦家的曲线玲珑于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
没关系，大家都在同一条船上！  
No. 119 《会员》后妈高富帅有一头浓密黑发还是后妈好于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
上啊！双电棒大战武士刀！  
No. 120 《楼主·会员》紧身警服秀伦家的曲线玲珑于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
来啊！武士刀完胜双电棒！  
No. 121 《会员》氪石武士刀怒插想上我爸的外星狗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
家暴直播！喜见乐闻！  
No. 123 食住花生等睇戏于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
真是中二得没救了！速战速决好不好？  
No. 124 《会员》不伦哥哥熊弟跟外星男友我容易吗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
第一踢破门而入，看我双棍电击法如何啊啊啊啊！ ！ ！ ！忘了时地人！ ！ ！ ！目害了！ ！ ！ ！床上被艹晕的都翻白眼了还好么？ ？ ！ ！  
No. 125 《楼主·会员》紧身警服秀伦家的曲线玲珑于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
熊孩子等等等等！ ！ ！ ！视觉冲击太强！ ！ ！ ！版主果然粗长威武！ ！ ！ ！  
No. 126 《楼主·会员》紧身警服秀伦家的曲线玲珑于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
一脸大姨妈惨叫倒地！ ！ ！ ！大腿已张请版主正面上我！ ！ ！ ！  
No. 127 《楼主·会员》紧身警服秀伦家的曲线玲珑于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
打都没打就挂了，没劲！  
No. 128 《会员》氪石武士刀怒插想上我爸的外星狗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
春色满园关不住，一枝红杏出墙来！ 225磅哭死在双人床上！  
No. 129 《会员》不伦哥哥熊弟跟外星男友我容易吗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
新世界大门开启：楼主→版主  
No. 130 手牵手我们一起走把你纯洁交给我于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
楼主你是去救难还是去抢你爹的老公？  
No. 131 乱伦伦出后爸X养子的新境界于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
不要啊！ ！人家的富N代未来……混蛋！ ！赔我交通费！ ！  
No. 132 《会员》后妈高富帅有一头浓密黑发还是后妈好于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
回家艹得你半身瘫痪！  
No. 133 《会员》225磅全是肌肉不是脂肪于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
我擦！居然来了个咸鱼返生？  
No. 134 《会员》氪石武士刀怒插想上我爸的外星狗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
你哥还在濒死挣扎？  
No. 135 《会员》不伦哥哥熊弟跟外星男友我容易吗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
什么什么，我把熊孩子解决了你们有没有一声谢谢？  
回复No. 135：你站错队了吧！  
No. 136 《楼主·会员》紧身警服秀伦家的曲线玲珑于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
那我把孩子放你家你有没有履行你的职责？  
No. 137 《版主》太阳能飞机载客量为一于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
我早知道……  
No. 138《高级会员》奥利奥喂树洞才是正路于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
这傲视群雄的语气，版主你怎么了？ QAQ  
No. 139 麻麻我怕怕于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
目测马甲后已换版主夫人。  
No. 140 《会员》不伦哥哥熊弟跟外星男友我容易吗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
对不起全是我错我知我说话太多请你不要生气不要冒火。  
熊孩子我领走了放我家了这贴子版主可以封了各位拜拜。  
No. 141 《楼主·会员》紧身警服秀伦家的曲线玲珑于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
又为什么是放我家啊？ ！尼玛的你有性生活我没有啊？ ！  
No. 142 《会员》225磅全是肌肉不是脂肪于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
ಠ_ಠ  
No. 143 《版主》太阳能飞机载客量为一于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
好好好，就放我家，我真是日了狗了，手动再见！  
No. 144 《会员》225磅全是肌肉不是脂肪于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
**——此贴已封——**


	3. 【求助】开玩笑玩脱了被求婚对象讨厌了，我该怎么办？

**【求助】开玩笑玩脱了被求婚对象讨厌了，我该怎么办？**  
  
已经两天没见到对象，心里郁闷得要死。  
No. 001 《楼主·版主》太阳能飞机载客量为一于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
摸摸版主，我认识一个情况跟心情都和你不相伯仲的家伙，现在都快把柜子当棺材使了。  
No. 002 《会员》二代沙发霸主青出于蓝于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
跪舔斑竹！大大的超蝙高H「同事不为人知的性敏感带」不是日更的吗？ ！我从周一刷新到周二刷新到周三都没见到说好的三十三更，心里已经走到崩溃的边缘了！  
No. 003 高质量肉文可遇不可求于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
同崩溃！说好的主角分身、说好的BDSM、说好的双龙入洞，版主你欠我们好多份晚餐！  
No. 004 日更变周更累觉不爱于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
回复No. 002：此事当真？你的朋友为什么躲柜子里啦？  
回复No. 003、No. 004：非常抱歉！这两天心情低落撸出血还撸不出肉来……  
No. 005 《楼主·版主》太阳能飞机载客量为一于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
骗你有什么好处？你走隔壁看看脑洞的 **【直播】原来示爱是要把对象搂进柜子里强吻哒，楼主为求婚借鉴一下！** 就明白了。  
No. 006 《会员》二代沙发霸主青出于蓝于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
啊，怎么404了？  
No. 007 《会员》二代沙发霸主青出于蓝于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
好像被服务器吞了，几小时以前还好好的。  
No. 008 《会员》二代沙发霸主青出于蓝于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
女人就是爱闹别扭，版主去高级百货公司买对黑丝网袜送人家，立即就云开雾散了。  
No. 009 《会员》口香糖卖得好是我的号召力强于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
你们关系都到谈婚论嫁的地步了，还有什么说不清的非要打一架不成？  
回复No. 009：又见赤裸裸的性别歧视，手动屏蔽！  
No. 010 《高级会员》金鞭子让你一秒变诚实于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
楼上上神推荐！版主快给夫人穿上黑丝网袜解解气！ (ಠﭛಠ)  
回复No. 004：双龙入洞我也想看！版主加油别弃！  
No. 011 《会员》紧身警服秀伦家的曲线玲珑于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
用凶恶的眼神瞪着楼上，肉文区的14文还更不更的啊？ ！只更21文是几个意思？ ！  
No. 012 挖坑不填于己有憾于人有愧于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
那篇啊……写了一半觉得1就一抖M真心攻不起来，百般心塞于是弃了。  
No. 013 《会员》紧身警服秀伦家的曲线玲珑于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
这年头要找篇已完结的好文居然这么困难！  
隔壁写箭雀的大大可勤奋了，一日三更每更三千字每章自带彩蛋，可惜是BG言情清水……  
No. 014 我想吃红烧肉嘛于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
清水惹着你是不是？ ！清水唯美质朴温馨细腻扣人心弦，不懂的给我闪一边去！  
No. 015 《会员》口香糖卖得好是我的号召力强于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
回复No. 006：好像有听说，就是公司三楼电掣房发生的伏击案？  
回复No. 009：要真买了，恐怕要跪一星期氪石。  
回复No. 010：打架倒没什么大不了，现在是闹冷战的节奏……  
No. 016 《楼主·版主》太阳能飞机载客量为一于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
伏击案？ ！你们是警察还是黑帮？ ！  
No. 017 什么工作这么危险于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
说伏击是顺口而已，其实是脑洞埋伏在电掣房里等候真爱的感人故事。不过埋伏的地方伸手不见五指，加上他的对象手快脚快就脑袋短路，结果在挣扎引发的一片混乱中脑洞吻错了身边人，两人一起倒下把门推开了然后三人面面相觑，一下子误会就深了。脑洞现在还蹲在墙角画圈圈吧。  
No. 018 《会员》二代沙发霸主青出于蓝于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
卧槽！简直是八点档脑残狗血剧的发展！脑洞这逗比的求婚方式真是让人跪了！楼上不怕当事人来观望这楼？  
No. 019 真心膜拜楼上碉堡的打字速度于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
本来是打算在柜子里示爱的，但脑洞说他家那柜子有内层可保暖，交不起房租时要拿来睡觉用所以决不能搬走，结果就勉为其难地躲在电掣房里了。  
唉，中产单身狗已经把脑洞的ID跟「求婚」二字列入了黑名单，不过还是试一试吧。连同二号当事人……  
@中产单身狗求包养朋友和侄子之道 @脑洞破天的穷光蛋  
No. 020 《会员》二代沙发霸主青出于蓝于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
柜子当床当棺材？ ！隔壁楼主简直穷到姥姥家了！  
No. 021 《会员》口香糖卖得好是我的号召力强于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
怎么说呢？脑洞工作还挺靠谱的（异常丰富的想象力非常符合工作要求），只是赚回来的外币不能兑换成美金而已。  
No. 022 《会员》二代沙发霸主青出于蓝于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
隔壁楼主深明屌丝生存之道，值得我们学习！话说被吻错的神秘身边人是谁？  
No. 023 真心好奇谁阴阳差错成了第三者于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
弱弱举手。本着靠WI-FI帮脑洞寻找真爱的心，在各种不明所以的情况之下体会了当活体GPS的沉重代价，现在对地球人充满恐惧。  
No. 024 《高级会员》奥利奥喂树洞才是正路于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
回复No. 004：我擦！ ！超蝙高H还BDSM还双龙入洞！ ！你这氪星狗简直丧心病狂！ ！留你这畜生在世上直是祸害人间！ ！  
No. 025 《会员》氪石武士刀怒插想上我爸的外星狗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
自古恐同皆深柜，楼上伪直鉴定完毕！  
No. 026 《会员》225磅全是肌肉不是脂肪于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
回复No. 025：我天，你居然看得懂？ ！那25禁的文你没点进去吧？ ！  
@不伦哥哥熊弟跟外星男友我容易吗 你给我家电脑设置一下年龄限制行不行？  
No. 027 《会员》紧身警服秀伦家的曲线玲珑于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
他想看就让他看好了。我看完以后三观已碎节操成粉，整个星期也没敢正眼瞧猪脚一眼。  
No. 028 《会员》不伦哥哥熊弟跟外星男友我容易吗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
回复No. 025：还有你用我牙刷吃我早餐在我家阳台练刀我都忍，但你干嘛把我养的盆栽削掉了一半？ ！  
No. 029 《会员》225磅全是肌肉不是脂肪于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
哈？那株半死不活躬身在地的还叫盆栽？  
No. 030 《会员》氪石武士刀怒插想上我爸的外星狗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
那叫垂枝杜松好不好？ ！老子从台湾网购花了整整三个星期才运到布鲁德海文，你真是瞎了狗眼不识货！  
No. 031 《会员》225磅全是肌肉不是脂肪于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
孩子被惯坏又不是一天半天的事，你先消消气……  
No. 032 《会员》紧身警服秀伦家的曲线玲珑于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
哼，慈母出败儿！  
No. 033 《会员》225磅全是肌肉不是脂肪于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
楼上一家三口萌萌哒！话说没人关心版主犯了什么弥天大错才会被对象吐艳的吗？  
No. 034 各位的阅读理解能力堪忧于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
唉，这事说来话长！ Chief挥着报纸要我过去，回来再谈……  
@氪石武士刀怒插想上我爸的外星狗 今早有人问候你，想邀请你星期天去大都会码头野餐，你觉得怎么样？  
No. 035 《楼主·版主》太阳能飞机载客量为一于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
去就去，还怕了他不成？  
No. 036 《会员》氪石武士刀怒插想上我爸的外星狗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
啊哈～码头野餐谈谈情做做爱～  
No. 037《会员》紧身警服秀伦家的曲线玲珑于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
一秒打脸啪啪啪！  
No. 038 《会员》225磅全是肌肉不是脂肪于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
三记耳光清脆响亮！  
No. 039 《会员》不伦哥哥熊弟跟外星男友我容易吗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
你们找死啊？ ！  
No. 040 《会员》氪石武士刀怒插想上我爸的外星狗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
更郁闷了，Chief要我去访问对象，闹得这么僵怎么见面……  
No. 041 《楼主·版主》太阳能飞机载客量为一于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
说好的重点呢？ ！楼主究竟开了什么玩笑？ ！  
No. 042 楼主到底说还是不说于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
是这样的……前几天我在对象后花园里藏了个跳蛋，那东西体积很小且带有外星技术，所以他一直没发现（加上他很累吧，那时我根本不知道他两天没睡觉）他平时忍耐力超凡，SM桥段玩一整个下午也面不红心不跳的。没想到这次他把持不住，在公开会议里长长呻吟了一声，一站起来裤裆都湿透了……这算玩脱了吧……  
No. 043 《楼主·版主》太阳能飞机载客量为一于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
卧槽！一不留神向坐我对面的喷了一脸牛奶，肺都要咳出来了！  
No. 044 《会员》紧身警服秀伦家的曲线玲珑于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
我操！一不留神给坐我对面的喷了一脸牛奶，胃都要吐出来了！  
No. 045 《会员》225磅全是肌肉不是脂肪于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
一层楼看得我五体投地！你们城里人真会玩！  
No. 046 版主您的节操已欠费请及时充值于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
欲海无边回头是岸，地狱无门休咎自取！  
No. 047 治淫欲得永生于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
版主身份非常可疑啊。周一的跨城例会中布鲁西也是满面通红一副欠操的骚样，我刚好说到那该死的外星人他就一声呻吟把我背了三个小时的演讲一刀两断。版主跟这事脱不了关系吧？  
No. 048 《待审核·会员》头顶锃亮美型又时尚于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
额，是么？我不认识什么布鲁西。  
No. 049 《楼主·版主》太阳能飞机载客量为一于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
啊哈，是说那个布鲁西啊！坛主我当然知道啦，我是说在真实生活里不认识布鲁西啦啊哈哈！他的大名我还是有听说的，毕竟星球日报的娱乐版是每天早上大解的必备读物嘛哈哈！  
No. 050 《楼主·版主》太阳能飞机载客量为一于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
也罢，他屁股里便是藏了个十八寸长的性玩具我也无心理会。我最恨的是我精心写出来的稿子本该赚人热泪感人无数，说到一半居然被他硬生生地打断了！本来隔天头条该是我的光头大特写，哪知道一朝醒过来A1版全是布鲁西的瞬间高潮脸！我勒个去！  
No. 051 《待审核·会员》头顶锃亮美型又时尚于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
天啊，我没看A1是对的！  
No. 052 《楼主·版主》太阳能飞机载客量为一于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
头顶锃亮当年一定是黄了生物学考试！  
No. 053 十八寸长的已经突破直肠插进肺部了吧于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
头顶锃亮已经顶着待审核的帽子一个多月了，坛主坏坏的～  
No. 054 连哥潭粉丝团团长都过了审核光头还没过于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
哼！我自己有自己的论坛，布鲁西的又慢又旧我才不稀罕！  
No. 055 《待审核·会员》头顶锃亮美型又时尚于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
要滚快滚，别在这里污染空气！  
No. 056 《会员》225磅全是肌肉不是脂肪于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
@太阳能飞机载客量为一 一个月四十万，让你当我家论坛的版主！  
No. 057 《待审核·会员》头顶锃亮美型又时尚于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
你的好意我心领了……  
No. 058 《楼主·版主》太阳能飞机载客量为一于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
人家老早心有所属了，你别太厚颜无耻！  
No. 059 《会员》225磅全是肌肉不是脂肪于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
算了算了，别逼人太甚的好。  
回复No. 057：一个月四十万就想NTR我家土豪？想得真美！  
No. 060 《会员》紧身警服秀伦家的曲线玲珑于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
噢买咖！ ！前几天送老婆回家时后妈刚好身体不适，我好心给他手洗了衣服，里面有条湿透的裤子，我拿到鼻子前一闻就觉得怪怪的！ ！刚好管家侠在后面问我要不要小甜饼吓了我一跳，我手一松裤子就糊了我一脸！ ！现在回想简直一身鸡皮疙瘩，我这是间接被后妈颜射了吗？ ！  
No. 061 《会员》后妈高富帅有一头浓密黑发还是后妈好于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
湿透的裤裆不是尿液就是前液，不是前液就是精液，你还拿到鼻子前去闻？我真替你的智商捉鸡！  
No. 062 《会员》不伦哥哥熊弟跟外星男友我容易吗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
好奇心作祟而已，后妈帅帅的有事没事苏我一脸，总有近距离理解他的冲动……  
No. 063 《会员》后妈高富帅有一头浓密黑发还是后妈好于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
恭喜楼上打通18禁副线「继母与我」，我跟你后妈的关系再亲密也没到互闻裤裆的地步！  
No. 064 《会员》225磅全是肌肉不是脂肪于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
我献身给你这个畜生时绝没想到你会出轨，偷闻内裤简直变态下流！是可忍孰不可忍，手动再见！  
No. 065 《会员》不伦哥哥熊弟跟外星男友我容易吗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
女婿→岳母锁匙get√！通往新世界的大门即将为大众开启！  
No. 066 原来粉红的切开来里面都是黑的于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
@后妈高富帅有一头浓密黑发还是后妈好 我们需要谈谈。  
No. 067 《楼主·版主》太阳能飞机载客量为一于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
怪不得管家侠说老三的男友对后妈有不健康的联♂想得近距离观察，枉我替你说了三句好话！  
@225磅全是肌肉不是脂肪 你跟人家后妈关系很亲密吗？大婆小三之争你还不是一败涂地！  
No. 068 《会员》紧身警服秀伦家的曲线玲珑于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
大婆小三之争是神马？ ！  
No. 069 修罗场是女人的舞台于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
那是我爹的一些陈年旧事，说多都是泪！总之楼主借个楼来。  
是说很久很久以前，我们家过着一夫四妻的性福生活，大家和睦欢畅其乐融融，总之是一派让人羡慕嫉妒恨的模范家庭相。奈何我爸喜欢拈花惹草，正常人金屋藏娇一个起两个止是不是，但我爹养了四只家鸡一只野鹜，还在一个暗无天日的监狱里养活了后宫三千，简直让人忍无可忍！  
这后宫三千里就有一只极品病娇不甘受人冷落，在一个月黑风高的夜晚摸上了我们家，把我爹的二老婆掳走了，放到小黑屋里百般折♂磨羞♂辱以后一把火把二老婆烧了！我爹十万火急赶到现场也只挽救到一个华丽丽公主抱的镜头，说到这里我的鼻子又酸了！  
快镜到几年后，二老婆泡错了人家都养出苔藓的过期洗澡水，结果皮肤过敏痒得起死回生，顶着破碎的玻璃心回来找我爹，才发现多年前的病娇小三还逍遥法外，天天跟我爹打情骂俏！这是个人都不能忍对不对？ ！于是二老婆一枪架在小三脖子里质问我爹「你到底是爱他还是爱我你说」我爹又耍帅硬气地没回应，二老婆心碎成饺子馅就服毒自尽了！好好一家子变得支离破碎全因我爹当年欠下一屁股的风流债，卧槽真是太杯具了每次说这个我都会哭成狗！  
No. 070 《会员》紧身警服秀伦家的曲线玲珑于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
我已经学会无视紧身警服的贴子。  
No. 071 《会员》二代沙发霸主青出于蓝于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
一夫四妻的性福生活……看完我就瞎了。  
No. 072 《会员》不伦哥哥熊弟跟外星男友我容易吗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
服毒自尽是什么鬼？ ！老子活得好好的！ ！我才不稀罕那臭男人的爱！ ！  
No. 073 《会员》225磅全是肌肉不是脂肪于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
臭男人一词已经暴露了楼上的属性。  
No. 074 《高级会员》奥利奥喂树洞才是正路于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
真TM恶心，养出苔藓的过期洗澡水也敢泡？二老婆是脑袋装水泥了吗？  
No. 075 泡完不惹上皮肤病才怪于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
你才脑袋装水泥！我是给人抛进去的！  
No. 076 《会员》225磅全是肌肉不是脂肪于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
225磅的老婆，把你抛进去的人手臂接回来了吗？  
No. 077 双臂如刚如铁于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
225磅的老婆，公主抱的镜头是错位还是后期加工？  
No. 078 新郎口味真重于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
新郎一抱起来背都断了wwww  
No. 079 《会员》紧身警服秀伦家的曲线玲珑于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
你到底有多少篇预先打好的狗血家暴文？  
No. 080 《会员》不伦哥哥熊弟跟外星男友我容易吗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
No. 081 《会员》紧身警服秀伦家的曲线玲珑于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
@不伦哥哥熊弟跟外星男友我容易吗 呜呜呜呜你别不理我……  
No. 082 《会员》后妈高富帅有一头浓密黑发还是后妈好于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
摸摸后妈控，这已经是众叛亲离的节奏！简直是一失足成千古恨！  
No. 083 凭一张嘴挽救早熟的失足少年于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
那裤子我才拿上来三秒不够，他大哥的我还闻了十秒钟……  
No. 084 《会员》后妈高富帅有一头浓密黑发还是后妈好于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
卧槽泥马勒戈壁！你有种在劳资面前出现劳资拿把AK47毙了你！  
No. 085 《会员》225磅全是肌肉不是脂肪于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
跟你恩断义绝，没什么好说的！  
No. 086 《会员》不伦哥哥熊弟跟外星男友我容易吗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
哦，真的？觉得怎样？  
No. 087 《会员》紧身警服秀伦家的曲线玲珑于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
生命苦短，何必作死呢？  
No. 088 YY该藏在心里深处于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
回复No. 085：我不敢了！  
回复No. 086：娘娘息怒！  
回复No. 087：还好……  
No. 089 《会员》后妈高富帅有一头浓密黑发还是后妈好于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
你们把楼歪成这样让楼主情何以堪？楼主现在呆站在对象办公室门前心里忐忑不安，你们关心一下好不好？  
No. 090 《楼主·版主》太阳能飞机载客量为一于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
直播来了！爆米花团购一桶十块，数量有限，售完即止！  
No. 091 团购美食5折起于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
跟同病相怜的坛主谈了一个上午，心里舒服多了，见到艾特就上来看看。  
No. 092 《高级会员》中产单身狗求包养朋友和侄子之道于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
我天！真的出现了！ @脑洞破天的穷光蛋  
No. 093 《会员》二代沙发霸主青出于蓝于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
黄金机会不能错过！ @脑洞破天的穷光蛋  
No. 094 《会员》紧身警服秀伦家的曲线玲珑于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
回复No. 092：话说是什么让你改变想法的？  
No. 095 《会员》二代沙发霸主青出于蓝于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
没什么啦，坛主说脑洞虽然智商负值脑残懵懂呆萌蠢逗，但至少他出轨的对象一定不是绿色皮肤的，不然他也不会放弃绿戒求婚花5K买了一枚金戒。听完我长长呼了一口气，信服了。  
No. 096 《高级会员》中产单身狗求包养朋友和侄子之道于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
坛主果真精辨议论，听者皆服！  
No. 097 《会员》紧身警服秀伦家的曲线玲珑于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
智商负值脑残懵懂呆萌蠢逗……坛主跟我多大仇？ ！  
No. 098 《高级会员》脑洞破天的穷光蛋于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
赤裸裸的种族歧视……为什么我躺着也中枪？  
No. 099 《高级会员》奥利奥喂树洞才是正路于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
回复No. 098：还说呢？ ！人家把机会双手送上你该说什么？ ！上啊！ ！  
回复No. 099：先闭嘴！  
No. 100 《会员》紧身警服秀伦家的曲线玲珑于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
额。 @中产单身狗求包养朋友和侄子之道 来一下海滨城好吗？有事跟你谈谈。  
No. 101 《高级会员》脑洞破天的穷光蛋于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
有汉堡包？  
No. 102 《高级会员》中产单身狗求包养朋友和侄子之道于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
在你到步之前会买到的，我保证。  
No. 103 《高级会员》脑洞破天的穷光蛋于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
好，就这样。海滨城，不见不散。  
No. 104 《高级会员》中产单身狗求包养朋友和侄子之道于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
脑洞好样的，有出息！ (｡♥‿♥｡)  
No. 105 《会员》紧身警服秀伦家的曲线玲珑于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
汉堡包当定情信物，唯美又浪漫！看到这里已死而无憾！  
No. 106 《会员》二代沙发霸主青出于蓝于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
祝白头到老，永结同心！  
No. 107 小声说句合久必分于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
版主呢？ ！版主你那边攻陷了没有？ ！  
No. 108 《会员》紧身警服秀伦家的曲线玲珑于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
在你们专注清水不炖肉的同时，版主和坛主已在办公室里面享受洞房花烛夜了。  
No. 109 《会员》不伦哥哥熊弟跟外星男友我容易吗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
呃呃呃？ ！你怎么知道的？ ！  
No. 110 《会员》紧身警服秀伦家的曲线玲珑于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
[图片]韦恩企业总裁办公室闭路电视截图14:15 05-05-2015.jpg[/图片]  
[图片]韦恩企业总裁办公室闭路电视截图14:17 05-05-2015.jpg[/图片]  
[图片]韦恩企业总裁办公室闭路电视截图14:18 05-05-2015.jpg[/图片]  
No. 111 《会员》不伦哥哥熊弟跟外星男友我容易吗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
卧槽！ ！技术宅真TM强大！ ！米娜桑の狗眼还大丈夫？ ？ ！ ！  
No. 112 吓死宝宝了于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
大尼玛的丈夫！ ！ ！ ！还我狗眼！ ！ ！ ！  
No. 113 《会员》225磅全是肌肉不是脂肪于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
床头柜上一整列的无线遥控跳蛋，我整个人都不好了。  
No. 114 《高级会员》奥利奥喂树洞才是正路于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
七彩缤纷的情趣用品！ ！果然是有钱任性！ ！  
No. 115 《会员》二代沙发霸主青出于蓝于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
满屏腐利看得我一口早饭全喷电脑上了！  
No. 116 版主X坛主不可逆不可拆于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
又说玩脱了被讨厌了？  
No. 117 《会员》紧身警服秀伦家的曲线玲珑于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
总裁大人不试跳蛋终身误，一试跳蛋误终身，大概花了两天找遍世界各地的性玩具来收藏吧。  
No. 118 《会员》不伦哥哥熊弟跟外星男友我容易吗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
你这句话真糟糕，以后坐一桌大概也会联想到……  
No. 119 《会员》紧身警服秀伦家的曲线玲珑于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
慢着！我觉得小攻这丰润的俏臀似曾相识！  
No. 120 《待审核·会员》头顶锃亮美型又时尚于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
**——此留言已被管理员屏蔽——**  
No. 121 《待审核·会员》头顶锃亮美型又时尚于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
呵呵，马甲脱不得，一脱就裸了～ (づ￣ 3￣)づ  
No. 122 《坛主》左拥右抱的哥谭王子于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
二话不说便杀人灭口，果然是坛主！  
No. 123 《会员》紧身警服秀伦家的曲线玲珑于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
霸气粗暴，果然是坛主！  
No. 124 《会员》不伦哥哥熊弟跟外星男友我容易吗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
坛主么么哒！真心把持不住，请正面上我！  
No. 125 《会员》后妈高富帅有一头浓密黑发还是后妈好于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
嘿咻打字法，看来只有你跟版主两人熟悉。  
楼上我免费赠你一句话：守节操者流芳百世，无节操者为世人所不齿。  
No. 126 《会员》225磅全是肌肉不是脂肪于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
哎哟～该说是粉丝团强大还是本人的号召力强大呢，每次都会见到你们三只在犯罪现场徘徊呢～  
连闭.路.电.视.截.图.都给你们弄到手了～  
回复No. 125：小鲜肉真可爱！我是随时奉陪，就看你受不受得了～  
No. 127 《坛主》左拥右抱的哥谭王子于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
(っಠΔಠ)っ@不伦哥哥熊弟跟外星男友我容易吗 祭品已送到。  
No. 128 《会员》紧身警服秀伦家的曲线玲珑于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
(っಠΔಠ)っ@不伦哥哥熊弟跟外星男友我容易吗 明哲保身才是生存之道。  
No. 129 《会员》225磅全是肌肉不是脂肪于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
好一个卖队友！你们拿人性喂狗了吗？ ！  
@后妈高富帅有一头浓密黑发还是后妈好 离婚吧！我实在看不下去了。  
No. 130 《会员》不伦哥哥熊弟跟外星男友我容易吗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
就这一次，氪石借你！  
No. 131 《会员》氪石武士刀怒插想上我爸的外星狗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
呵呵，年轻人就是年轻人！家暴是常事，不闹出人命就行～ヾ(＾∇＾)  
No. 132 《坛主》左拥右抱的哥谭王子于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
楼上心机有点重……你跟你儿子的男友多大仇……  
No. 133 《高级会员》奥利奥喂树洞才是正路于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
………………  
No. 134 《坛主》左拥右抱的哥谭王子于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
嗯啊～！亲爱的快一点～！  
No. 135 《坛主》左拥右抱的哥谭王子于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
我天，真让人无法直视！  
No. 136 《会员》紧身警服秀伦家的曲线玲珑于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
父亲您……  
No. 137 《会员》氪石武士刀怒插想上我爸的外星狗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
我操，简直毁三观！我走了！  
回复No. 137：别看！乳齿能换眼睛不能换！  
No. 138 《会员》225磅全是肌肉不是脂肪于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
哎哟，别走嘛～  
回复No. 137：就这一次，听你二哥的话。  
No. 139 《坛主》左拥右抱的哥谭王子于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
好老公，快干死我～！好爽～！  
No. 140 《坛主》左拥右抱的哥谭王子于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
24K钛合金电磁炮狗眼也扛不住，各位再见！  
No. 141 《会员》口香糖卖得好是我的号召力强于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
喔，抱紧我……快抱紧我！用力……求求你～！再快点，再深一点……我快高潮了～！  
No. 142 《坛主》左拥右抱的哥谭王子于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
……那个……闭路电视一事，对、对不起……我先走一步了……  
No. 143 《会员》不伦哥哥熊弟跟外星男友我容易吗于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
哎呀，真没想到观众的承受力这么差～  
No. 144 《坛主》左拥右抱的哥谭王子于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
怎么，一个不剩啦？  
No. 145 《坛主》左拥右抱的哥谭王子于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
布鲁斯……专心点……  
No. 146 《楼主·版主》太阳能飞机载客量为一于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言  
  
呵呵，随君所愿。  
No. 147 《坛主》左拥右抱的哥谭王子于XXXX-XX-XX XX:XX:XX留言


End file.
